


never once it wither away.

by markeubaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markeubaby/pseuds/markeubaby
Summary: his love will stay the same.





	never once it wither away.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to study but ended up writing this. i'm so excited for nct comeback, cherry bomb is gonna be lit af. can't wait!!!!

"what the fuck you're doing here, mark?" 

donghyuck couldn't believe what he just saw. mark who always avoids bar in his entire life suddenly showed up in front of him. he stands next to the counter, looking stunning with his loose shirt and black jacket. donghyuck still fixes his gaze on mark, staring him in disbelief. just like magic that slowly fills the air, mark starts to speak.

"saving your ass from making mess." donghyuck still stays on his chair, starting to ruffle his gorgeous red hair in frustration.

"gosh, do you know how much trouble you get into. and what's with the fedora hat? it's ridiculous" donghyuck says that but he doesn't even mean it. mark looks stunning, even more fascinating than ever. the fedora makes him look so soft yet intimidating.

"no, i don't. and you know what, i don't care. also it's none of your business, i can wear whatever i wanna wear just like how you wear that shabby leather jacket right now." mark snaps once again, even if he wants to give compliments, he's just full of rage. 

"gosh, this leather jacket is the best okay. i fucking bought it from an expensive shop."  
donghyuck finally stands, defending his favorite jacket he's been wearing for almost 2 years. he tries to joke about it actually, never once he means to make the atmosphere turning worse.

"just drop it okay, let's get out from here. we need to go before johnny finds you." mark's voice gets softer as he speaks. donghyuck knows mark is so sincere right now, he knows that mark just wants to help him after what happened yesterday. but that was just a misunderstanding. johnny never forced a kiss to donghyuck, even if mark is under denial after everything, the kiss was meaningful and donghyuck loves every second of it as much as he loves how mark always holds his nape when they kiss.

"mark i'm with johnny okay, and even if he looks like some gangster from cheap ass movie, he's kind okay. i'll stay, and you better go to home and do your homework. your mum will hate it if she finds out that you're not in your room." donghyuck tries so hard to convince mark who's ready to snap again at any moment. but nothing is working. mark starts to scream, even the loud music can't hide his rage. 

"i hate you so much asshole, i'm trying to fix this okay. how could you still think johnny is kind after what he did to you yesterday." the mix between rage and sadness can be seen from mark's eyes as it turns darker. for once donghyuck really wants to punch himself in the face for making the most beautiful human being in front of him feel like this. but what he can do, he's an asshole, just like what mark said. he can't handle boys with beautiful smile like johnny. even if he loves mark to death, he's still going to mess around with other boys. saying that everything means nothing, that mark is his only one after all, but more than anyone else donghyuck knows he's been lying all the time. his love is complicated to the point he can't even arrange an explanation.

"you don't know the truth. it's not what do you think what it is" donghyuck pauses for a few second, he could never explain his thing with johnny to mark. he doesn't dare to break the elder’s heart. mark is too precious, and donghyuck would hate himself so much if he ever shatter the latter's feeling. 

"then what's the truth donghyuck? that kiss means something to you?" it's really like a petal that's waiting to fall. maybe it will be the end of every fascinating moment he had with mark. donghyuck stutters to give an answer, trying to find the right words so everything won't fall apart.

"no, mark. I.. I.. It didn't mean anything okay, I just.." but mark shuts donghyuck before he could finish his sentence.

"just shut it okay lee donghyuck, i'm still in love with you anyway." and by that mark has already leaned forward and brushes his lips to donghyuck's. and mark can't help but to hate the taste of alcohol from donghyuck's mouth, that taste will make mark lose control and once again even after donghyuck left him for some older guys he'll still fall again and again into the trap of honey. and donghyuck's sweet nothing will still be the death of him. even the little kiss that means nothing always means a lot for mark. and as for donghyuck he can't help but to hate himself again, he's just someone who's always bad at love. he can never settle his heart yet mark already gave him so much, so much love, so much everything. and donghyuck will never able to pay it, the least he can do is deepens the kiss, wishing mark's love would never wither like roses in autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you so much :)


End file.
